


A Celebration

by pacmansims90



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Rituals, One Shot, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmansims90/pseuds/pacmansims90
Summary: Garfield and Starfire take part in the Tamaranean celebration of fertility, by well, um… In Starfire's words, "How else does one expect to celebrate fertility than by a demonstration. Lemons ahead. A request by brave kid.





	A Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm taking a page out of LamontCranston1066's and using Klingon as a stand-in language for Tamaranean, as there's no comprehensive dictionary or translator for Tamaranean. Maybe I should take that on as a personal project.

Garfield and his companion are sitting in a café in downtown Jump.

He dusts crumbs from his freshly finished muffin off his green Mega Monkeys t-shirt and jeans, cursing himself for running his big fat mouth.

"Bumgorfs?"

Garfield sighs at the black-haired Tamaranean sitting across from him. "I don't even know why I told you this. This meet isn't about me anyway." He complains.

"Well, luckily my P.O. is a chatter-box, who can't resist small talk." Said Blackfire, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

The Tamaranean woman is dressed in a tight black long sleeved scoopneck shirt, the hem of which is shortened, revealing the young woman's toned stomach. Her look is completed with skinny blue jeans and designer black shoes.

Blackfire had come to the Titans not too long ago, swearing to X'Hal she had turned over a new leaf.

Naturally, the California based team of young heroes had been leery.

Garfield had persuaded his friends to give her a chance, well, a second chance.

Third chance?

Anyway, it was on the condition that she wears a power inhibitor and regularly report to the Titans, that she was given yet another chance.

And there was another condition.

Garfield was to act as something of a parole officer to the supposed reformed villain.

So far, so good.

6 months onward, Blackfire managed to keep true to her commitment to reform and at Gar's behest, become friends with the Nightwing, Cyborg and Raven.

He who even encouraged Komi reconcile with her sister, and his girlfriend, Starfire.

He'd never thought he'd see Blackfire shed tears of happiness, let alone shed tears at all.

"So, explain this one more time." She said.

"What's to explain, we've been together for a while and this is just the natural progression, starting a family." Responded Changeling.

Starfire and Garfield had recently started to discuss having children.

"You two are so young to be thinking about this, but I'm happy for you. Just don't expect me to babysit. It can't be coincidence that this has come up around the _Yin Lopno'."* _Finished quietly

"What?"

"Nothing," said Blackfire sipping her coffee. "Has Kori been acting weird lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has she been abstaining from intimacy? Preparing strange foods? Decorating incessantly?"

"How did you- Get out of my head, Komi!" Said Changeling, jokingly.

* * *

Weeks later, Kori calls Garfield to Raven's safe room in the basement.

Approaching the door's keypad, he punches in the code and is greeted by an interesting sight.

There's a giant circular mattress in the center of the room. The tile floor mostly covered by a red shag rug. The room itself is dimly lit with the light of candles.

There must be hundreds of them. Some are held in candelabrums, prickets, but most are held in run-of-the-mill candleholders placed a decent distance away from the bed.

Starfire herself is situated on the bed. She's mixing something in a bowl.

Above the scent of his girlfriend and the candles is whatever's in that bowl. It has a bitter, yet vaguely sweet sent and something about it is setting his senses on edge.

She meets his eyes, ceasing whatever she's mixing in that bowl.

"_Bangwi_**" She utters, removing herself from the bed. She's dressed in a red silk robe, seemingly nothing else.

She approaches him, pulling him into an embrace. This is the first time the two have been alone like this in a few weeks' time. True her sister's questioning, Kori had in fact been behaving strangely this month.

Instead eating whatever he or Cyborg prepared and slathering it with mustard, she's taken to preparing her own meals. She alternated between turkey, beef, chicken, brown grain rice, salmon, various berries, and oysters.

He can also recall Star asking Raven for use of the safe room some time ago. Afterwards, Raven had jokingly suggested Gar would be a very happy man come month's end. She'd been carrying various items (Gar suspects boxes of the candles now displayed, the rug and bed) into the tower's basement.

Chef among Star's peculiar behaviors this month was her being completely cold to him this month. He's not received a hug, a handshake, or any kind of physical contact from his girlfriend in weeks. She's even gone as far to avoid sleeping in the same bed and refraining sex of any kind during that time. When confronted, she simply apologized, saying it was part of the Yin Lopno'.

Which the young hero still didn't know what that is.

"Are you not going to hug me back, Garfield?" She asks, pulling away from him, putting her hands on his shoulders. A hesitant smile on her face.

"Star, this entire month you've eating weird foods, well weird for you, running back and forth to the safe room and have been completely cold to me. Not mention whenever I tried to talk to you, you brushed me off. Can you tell me what's going on?" Garfield practically screamed at her.

"You're not wrong to be upset Gar. And I do apologize for actions recently, but please understand this is something that's very important to me. I guess I'll start with an explanation. I'm sure during your meeting my sister earlier this month, she let slip my behavior is due to the Yin Lopno'. This is the Tamaranean holiday for the Celebration of Fertility. It is customary for Tamaranean women of age to prepare themselves for the conceiving during this time. The holiday usually culminates in, well you know, Gar. How else would one expect to celebrate fertility any other way than by demonstrating it? And we've been doing the discussions of having the bumgorfs. This celebration just managed to come at the right time."

He laughs, putting his hands the waist of Starfire. "So, the food?"

"All staples thought to increase fertility."

"This room, the way its decorated?"

"A place to consummate the celebration."

"And your, uh, frostiness?"

"The lack of intimacy is to best prepare our bodies for the consumation!" She declared loudly.

"But we could've accomplished that by just being celibate for the month." He shrugs his shoulders and continues, "Why didn't you tell me about the celebration?"

"Bangwi', you and the rest of the other Titans are very dear to me, but in the past you've all been leery of Tamaranean holidays and traditions. I know you've been more open minded in recent years in support of our relationship, but I guess I feared that the old habits die with much difficulty." She said, leaning onto his shoulder and pulling him closer.

He smiles at her and returns the embrace, "Next time just tell me, ok? And what do you say we get down to the meat of this celebration, huh?"

"Yes, I'm quite the antsy. You weren't the only affected by the lack of intimacy lately. But there's one more piece of business before we get down to it."

She removes herself from him and retrieves the bowl from the circular bed.

"Star, what exactly is that mixture? It's kinda strong."

"Oh, it a very important part of the celebration. This," she says, holding up the bowl, "is a very powerful aphrodisiac. It's mostly zorkaberries, scotch and an herb native to Tamaranean. It's called the _parmaq*** _herb."

"Aphrodisiac? Are you sure, babe? You know most of those are just myths, right?"

"Oh no, Gar. The herb is the real deal. My K'Norfka has lived through several _Yin Lopno' _and said just one whole leaf was enough to keep him going for serval days. Usually, it's just mixed with water, but I fear it maybe too potent. I only used a tablespoon of it. The zorkaberries and scotch is meant to dilute the herb."

"I, uh, guess I'll try it."

"Excellent," exclaimed Starfire. She took a spoonful, offering it to Changeling.

He takes it into his mouth. "Chunky," he responds, as Kori takes a spoonful for herself.

His senses seem to intensify as a surprising, yet pleasurable heat begins to work his way through his body. His manhood comes to attention, the heated sensations almost bringing him to his knees. A sweat's covering his body as he tries to get his bearings.

Starfire takes his chin in her hand.

Her touch sends a jolt of electricity, his nerves feeling overstimulated at the simple contact. "Call upon the strength and resiliency of your beast, _Bangwi'. _You'll need this night, for it will not be easy."

She removes her hand from his chin, he almost whines at the loss of contact.

"Lose the clothes," she says, removing the robe, revealing her toned back and shapely derriere.

He complies, throwing his red and white uniform to the wayside.

He then makes his way to the bed, to Starfire, calling upon the attributes of his inner beast, per Kori's instruction.

Before he can even get on the bed, Kori pulls him on to the bed back first. She's on top him before he realizes it, her skin as heated as his.

He almost moans at the contact.

"No foreplay, babe?" He asked through shaky breaths.

"Not necessary," she said, her breathing just as shaky.

She grabs his hardened member, positioning it at her entrance, rubbing the head along her lips. Her ministrations sending pleasurable shudders through his body.

"Fuck, you weren't lying." He said.

She lowers herself on to him and without warning begins to ride him, wildly.

The sensations of her bucking are so intense he can barley string together a coherent thought.

"Ah, ah, are going to make do all the work Gar? Not that I mind," she said as she starts bucking him harder, the sounds of the contact of their lower halves intensifying with her action.

He grabs her hips, trying to control her hips.

She takes him by the wrists, pinning them above his head. She continues to rigorously ride him, the thudding impact of their pelvises causing loud and hard slapping noises to bounce of walls of the room.

He manages to start thrusting up into Kori, "Uh, Garfield!" She screams, "So I'm not in this by myself after all," she said in between groans of pleasure.

The pleasurable burning caused by the aphrodisiac had become less intense for Garfield. He managed to gain back some coherent thought because it.

He wrestled his hand loose from Kori's hold, grabs her hips and flips her on to her back.

She closes her legs around his hips and back and pulls him close to her, "Fuck me, bangwi'." She said through lust filled, hooded eyes.

He kisses her, the feeling more satisfying than usual. He introduces his tongue and begins to pound into her relentlessly. Thumping sounds bouncing off the wall once more, in time with the couple's moans.

"Garfield, ah, X'hal!" Screams Starfire.

"Uh, uh, you're so tight, Star."

As he finds his rhythm, Kori starts to dig her nails into his back leaving red trails of red in their wake.

Eventually, having had their fill of missionary, Garfield flips Kori on to all-fours. Her quaking, glistening womanhood waiting to be pounded once more.

She spreads her cheeks with for him, giving him a better view of her slit, "Rut with me, Gar."

Needing no further provocation, he plunges into her as deep as he can.

"Uhhh!"

Still riding the wave of the effects of the aphrodisiac, he wastes no time ruthlessly pounding her.

She's throwing herself back into him just as hard, his grip on her hips so strong his claws are biting into her, marking her similarly how she marked him.

The sensations and ferocity of his voracious thrusts are overwhelming, but for the Tamaranean it isn't enough. She takes a finger to her engorged nub, circling it persistently.

Her walls start to clench around him, "Fuck, I'm cumming, Gar!"

He pushes her head down and gets up on his feet, getting better angle for hammering her from behind. "I'm so close, Kori!" He exclaims, his pounding becoming more intense as if such a thing were possible.

"Gar!" She yells as she gushes around his shaft.

"Uh, Star!" He screams, as he spills his essence deep inside her.

She sits up, pulling Changeling into a kiss while he still inside and behind her. He responds by holding her close and returning the kiss.

"I think I may have one more round in me, Star." He said, breaking the kiss.

A mischievous look enters her eyes. She removes herself from him, going to amorous mixture. "I would hope so, Gar. Multiples of the rounds are part of the celebration."

"Multiples?" Yelps Garfield.

**Author's Note:**

> * Yin Lopno' =Translates directly to 'celebration of life', but for the sake of this story it is to mean 'celebration of fertility. There was no translation for the word 'fertility.'
> 
> ** Bangwi' =My love
> 
> *** Parmaq =Love


End file.
